


First Kiss

by missmollyetc



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: M/M, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-13
Updated: 2010-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-07 05:29:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmollyetc/pseuds/missmollyetc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, stake outs get really boring.  Other times...not so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

Coming on zero two hundred, parked in the back alley well away from Bruxton's half-assed ideas on what constituted a street lamp, Don closed his right eye, and the Cottonwood tree obscured his view of Mrs. Trujillo's backdoor. He opened his right eye, shut his left, and the tree disappeared, revealing the scuffed tin screen with a battered wooden 'welcome' sign hanging behind the barred grate. Right, left, right, left, right—

Coop's hand smacked the brim of Don's baseball cap down over his forehead. "Knock it off, dumb ass," he said.

Don winced, and struck out to his left, catching Coop's ribs with the flat of his palm. In response, Coop grabbed Don's wrist and twisted his grip, tugging Don into the space between bucket seats. Don yanked his arm back and tugged his cap off his head, tucking one knee against the dash to help regain his balance. The truck rocked on its wheels, while the wind outside twisted the thin branches of Mrs. Trujillo's Cottonwood, dry, scabby, little leaves ripping off into the air.

"Fucker," he muttered. He reached out and smacked Coop on the shoulder his cap.

"Asshole," Coop said.

"Cocksucker."

"Why, Agent Eppes, are you impugning my honor?"

Don tilted his body into the corner where the truck door almost met the car seat and caught the tail end of Coop's grin, white teeth flashing out into the night. He fought back a yawn, and thumbed sleep from his eyes.

"…you watched the public station again, didn't you," he accused.

Coop slung his arm behind the driver's side headrest and flexed his trapped shoulder. "Somebody's got have a little culture around here."

"More like 'somebody's' got a hard on for Agatha Christie."

"She's a fine, upstanding lady."

Don's snort changed to a yawn mid-inhale, but from Coop's sudden bark of laughter, he figured the man got the picture.

"You, Donny boy, are a class act, you know that?"

"Learned from the best," Don said.

"How is your mother?" Coop asked. "She miss me?"

Don's eyes opened wide. His cap dropped to the floor. "You did not just say that," he said, moving up to one knee on the seat. His hair brushed the low ceiling of the truck's cab.

Coop leaned back, shoving his back into the seat until it reclined half an inch. "I did, actually," he said. "You want to repeat it? Because I've seen that picture of the fine Mrs. Eppes and I'm--"

Don lunged forward, hands out and raised. Coop whooped with laughter and grabbed him by the shoulders, smacking away Don's right hand, but not managing to evade his left. Don got him a good hit to the ribs before the damn driver's seat collapsed fully and they landed chest to chest.

"Wondered how long it'd take you," Coop said.

"What?"

Coop's hand came up and grabbed Don's chin. His grin shifted, bright with humor and then positively filthy with lust on every curve. He laughed against Don's mouth before pulling Don's face down and caught Don's lower lip between his teeth.

Don's left hand tensed against Coop's side, fingers catching in Coop's coat. Coop hummed in the back of his throat, pressing forward, and Don tilted his head, opening his mouth.

Coop's tongue flickered past Don's teeth, playing against the roof of Don's mouth. His hand left Don's chin to slide into his hair, rough fingers catching in small tangles. Don put his hand against the window for balance, and moved closer.


End file.
